


Take Me Home

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: A Fix it for the Sad CarmillaCarmine gave us in The Purple Balloon. Sherlock takes John home and comforts him. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268637/chapters/50638835





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purple Balloon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268637) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 
  * Inspired by [The Purple Balloon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268637) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 

> Because one of my Dear ones wrote an Ouchie! It hurt so I'm fixing it.

"Take me home Sherlock" 

He took John's hand and they followed the well trod path out of the cemetery. He could hear John's breath shudder a few times but it had evened out by the time they were in the taxi. "The room, it's been long enough don't you think?" Sherlock couldn't contain the flinch he felt every time they raised the issue of his abandoned nursery. 

John stilled at Sherlock's reaction, it had definitely been too long. He cradled cold fingers in his hand and gently massaged the tendon Sherlock always strained when he played the violin for too long. It had become a habit quickly after he'd confessed to the injury. "Can we discuss it please? We don't have to dismantle anything at once but I feel it might be time to start considering it." 

He spoke as gently as he could but the hand in his started shaking. "It hurts." "I know, we don't have to." "No John, it hurts to look at it, even at the door that just stays closed all the time. It's hurts John." Tears landed on thier clenched hands until the taxi got them home. John's heart broke all over again for the pain his most human man was in. 

...

Sherlock drifted to the bathroom to wash his face and found John staring up the stairs, so lost. "I've been hurting you with this." "No, John no! It's just I've had a different experience to you, you lost a child John." He caught his best friend as John's bad leg buckled underneath him. The tears were silent. 

John clung to Sherlock as the latest wave of grief crushed him but as his eyes cleared his chest felt lighter. "You lost a child too Sherlock." Surprising strength picked him up and set him on the couch. " Yes John, I grieve for her too." He settled into the silky shirt pressed against his cheek. Sherlock was always demonstrative but cuddling was a rare event. 

"We can address the nursery whenever you're ready John, I'd like to donate as much as possible." "The children's wards, pediatrics at Bart's would benefit." He felt John stir in his arms and slowly let go incase he wanted to stay longer. Blue eyes peered at his from John's reddened face. "That's a good idea, maybe we could attach her name to the donation." "After dinner." 

John smiled. "You're going to eat dinner?" "Yes John, because you're cooking remember. Pork chops and mash." John chuckled at last. Sherlock had been bothering him for pork chops for weeks. No peas had been an urgent stipulation but it would be a good distraction from the day. 

Sherlock watched John heave himself off the couch and march into the kitchen. There was a different air to John Watson, and it felt like healing. 


End file.
